Save the Last Dance
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Stephanie is surprised when she is adopted by Dave and finds herself living with none other than Alvin and The Chipmunks! With The Chipmunks making a comeback and the boys as her brothers can the English teen prove to the bullies that she can shine?
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie is surprised when she is adopted by Dave and finds herself living with none other than Alvin and The Chipmunks! With The Chipmunks making a comeback and the boys as her brothers can the English teen prove to the bullies that she can shine?**

**In this story Alvin is 13, Simon is 16 and Theodore is 9.**

**Save the Last Dance**

(Chap 1: Leaving)

Stephanie sighed, looking out of the window as the plane started to land. It was only a few days ago when she had met Dave Seville. He had been in Newcastle on a business trip, and he also wanted to adopt a girl. She was told by everyone at school and at the orphanage that there was no way he would adopt her. She thought so too. She knew it. But he had. No one could believe it. She knew that she could just hide in her room, like she always did, so she wouldn't be any trouble. The thing was, trouble always seemed to look for, and find her. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she got out and saw Dave standing, waiting for her. It was dark, about midnight, which would be about 11:00 in the morning back at the orphanage.

She smiled as she neared him, dragging two suitcases and three holdalls behind her, a massive rucksack on her back. "Have a good flight?" he asked, grinning as he took the three holdalls from her.

"Yea, thanks. You look tired." she said, noticing his eyes where bloodshot.

"Well it is midnight. I better get used to it though."

"Why?" Stephanie asked as they reached Dave's car, putting her luggage in the boot.

"I'll explain tomorrow. Lets go."

It didn't seem to take very long to get to the house. Her eyes where wide. It was almost bigger than the orphanage, if that was possible. There where lights everywhere, lighting up the front garden, which was huge enough to fit in about 20 pools, but only held one. There where flowers of all kinds, some where closed up, but others where night plants and where in full bloom. Dave told her not to bother with the luggage, he would get it for her later. He opened the door and let her in. She grinned as she came in. The place was huge. One of the double doors was open, leading to a cosy looking living room. He led her in, and she was greeted by three fury faces suddenly popping out from behind and jumping in front of her.

"Wow!"

"Stephanie, these are the boys."

"Alvin!" Alvin struck a pose

"Simon!" Simon jumped.

"Theodor" Theodor punched the air.

"Hi. I'm Stephanie. This is so cool. Never thought I'd wind up here… I hope I don't spoil things for you ore anything."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, I know that your trying to make a comeback and according to everyone else, I'm notorious for messing things up. I think the only things I haven't messed up are the musicals I used to do. So I'll stay out of your way if it's anything important."

"Hey, no need to do that. If anything we'll mess it up ourselves." Alvin received sears from everyone else. "And when I say we, I mean these two." they all rolled there eyes and Stephanie laughed.

Theodor yawned and Stephanie felt sick. Her body clock was going mental because it was night here, but day back where she used to be. But she smiled and picked Theodore who snuggled up in her hand. "You tired." she said softly.

"He hasn't been finding it easy to sleep. It's becoming less and less." Simon spoke.

"It's ok. Don't concentrate on sleeping, just think about what you like to do, something that calms you." Her voice was calm and quiet and after about a minute Theodore was asleep.

"So he was concentrating on sleeping too hard? Why didn't I think of that?" Simon shook his head, yawning.

"I think we better go to bed." Dave said.

Dave showed Stephanie her room and she sighed as she lay on the bed. She took her hair out of its bunches. Her hair was dark brown with neon-pink, neon-blue and platinum-blonde highlights. She had on a white top with a skull and cross guitar in multi neon colours with the words 'Cyber Goth' underneath in black. Her jeans where simple black jeans but she had tie-dyed the ends purple and used aqua, tear shaped sequins spaced out. She got into her black and purple pyjamas before she heard a small knock. She opened it a little and let Alvin in.

"What is it? Alvin?" she asked as she sat on her bed and watched him climb up and perch himself on the drawer beside the bed, pulling the chain of the lamp to light it.

"I can't sleep, nether can Simon or Theodor. Is it alright if we come in?" Alvin motioned to the door where his brothers where waiting. She nodded.

"Thanks for putting my to sleep earlier." Theodor said as she took a case from under the bed.

"It's ok. So what you guys want to watch?" she opened the case full of DVD's "You guys like Back to the Future?"

"Yea." the boys cheered.

Dave thought he heard something and got up to investigate. He went into Stephanie's room. The TV was on, halfway through Back to the Future, Stephanie was fast asleep, the boys snoring, curled up in her lap. He smiled, pilling a blanket over them and turning out the light.


	2. Chap 2: Pancakes

**Thank you to DiceRox09 and mpkio2 for reviewing. If you know anyone else who would like this story, plz recommend it, ok. Hope you like this story. Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: Pancakes)

"She's waking up." Simon whispered.

"Let's go." said Alvin and they gathered at the end of the bed.

_Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me,Town to get me movin'Keep me groovin' with someenergy.'Well, I talk about it,Talk about itTalk about itTalk about itTalk about, Talk about,Talk about moving,Gotta move onGotta move onGotta move onoh, oh, yeahWon't you take me to,Funky town? _

_oh, oh, yeahWon't you take me to,Funky town? _

_oh, oh, yeahWon't you take me to,Funky town? _

_oh, oh, yeahWon't you take me to,Funky town? Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me,Town to get me movin'Keep me groovin' with , I talk about it,Talk about itTalk about itTalk about itTalk about, Talk about,Talk about moving,Gotta move onGotta move onGotta move onoh, oh, yeahWon't you take me to,Funky town_

_oh, oh, yeahWon't you take me to,Funky town_

_oh, oh, yeahWon't you take me to,Funky town_

_oh, oh, yeahWon't you take me to,Funky townCome on everybody,shake it up and down,lets get up, party on,in the Funky town,put your hands up high,now take it down low,come on party people it's time to go!oh, oh, yeahWon't you take me to,Funky town? _

_oh, oh, yeahWon't you take me to,Funky town_

_oh, oh, yeahWon't you take me to,Funky town_

_oh, oh, yeahWon't you take me to,Funky town'_

"Morning guys! A year after escaping Jet Records and you still have the magic." Stephanie smiled as she rose from her bed.

"Yea, I just hope the fans can forgive us." Simon sat cross-legged on the bed.

"You mean about the whole lip-singing thing?" Stephanie raised and eyebrow.

"What else?" Alvin kicked a crease out of the pillowcase.

"Well there are a lot of people who lip-sing in the music world. Some, because they can't sing, and others because they don't want to ruin there voices. People see it all the time, it's no big deal. Everything will be fine, now lets go get some breakfast ok."

"Ok." The boys perked up.

"You guys like pancakes? I can make my Triple Chocolate Drop Pancakes."

"What?"

"There like normal chocolate chip pancakes, but I use white, milk and dark chocolate drops. Wanna try some?" She smiled when she saw Theodore's eyes widen, a huge smile across his face. The other boys had a similar look on there faces.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" they nodded there heads vigorously.

"Ok, but I'm going to need your help. Normally I would make my own fresh chocolate ice-cream to go with it earlier, but we don't have time, so on days like these, I use the second best thing, melted chocolate. I want you boys to melt it and make sure that it doesn't burn while I get the pancakes sorted." Stephanie smiled as she led the way into the kitchen. "And keep quiet, Dave's still asleep."

"What do we get out of this?" Alvin said, holding his brothers back.

"A decent breakfast, and I thought I could teach you how to make it."

"hmm…. We'll do it." The boys jumped up and washed there paws before heading for the cupboard.

"So what's the list?" Simon asked.

"250 g all-purpose flour,

50 g sugar,

30 g baking powder,

6 g salt,

2 eggs,

355 ml milk,

60 ml vegetable oil,

And 100 g mixed miniature chocolate chips. You got that?"

"Check." Theodor piped as he started getting the things ready for melting the chocolate.

Stephanie took the ingredients from the boys and placed them on the bench beside the cooker. "Ok, Alvin, Simon you two start melting the chocolate. Theodore will do the first bit with me, ok." the boys nodded and went to the cooker, Theodore appearing on her shoulder.

"What you need me to do?"

"I want you to put in the salt, baking powder and sugar while I sieve the flour, then you can go back to melting the chocolate." Theodore needed help pouring the ingredients onto the scales, but he was very good at is all the same. "Ok, Alvin, I need you now."

"What is it?"

"You like to get messy, don't you?"

"Yea!"

"I need you to get the eggs cracked and whipped with the milk and oil ok."

"you bet." Alvin managed to crack open the eggs with his head, surprisingly getting more egg on his head than on the bench. With a much difficulty and a little help, Alvin finally managed to beat the egg and milk and add the oil.

"Simon."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to need you to stir the mixture whilst I put in the chocolate chips."

"Ok." Simon was strong, stronger than she looked anyway. It didn't take long until the mix was ready. Soon the three where sitting with massive plates full of pancakes. They where just about to eat when Dave came through the door.

"morning Dave." They greeted.

"Morning, somethin' smells nice."

"Stephanie's been teaching us how to cook chocolate chip pancakes."

"We made some for you too." Stephanie took another plate full from the microwave. "I kept it in there to keep it warm." she said as she placed the plate on the table.

Everyone took a bite, followed by, Yum's and mmmm's.

"This is the best pancake I have ever had!" Alvin complimented loudly

"You can say that again. Thanks Stephanie." Dave spoke, his mouth full or pancake.

"Thank you." Simon and Theodore chirped together.

"Yea, thanks a lot Steph." Alvin smiled as he took another bite out of the piece of pancake on his plate.

"Well, now that that's done, I'm gonna clean up then we're gonna look for a school for you guys." Dave said as he took the plates to the sink.

"What?" The boys gasped. "You never made us go before." Alvin protested.

"That was because we where training for the comeback concert, but now, you need to go. What if it doesn't work, and you never get to professionally sing again? You don't remember how to live in the wild, I don't want to loose you, so your going to need proper education. So later, we're going to look for a school."

**Yes that is the actual recipie for the pankakes so you can try my delcious Tripple Chocolate Pancakes! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! First, to answer some questions, I always thought that the ages I gave the Chipmunks where there real age anyway, and this is based on the movie, not the cartoon (although I love the cartoon). If any of you have tried my pancake recipe I would love to hear what you thought of it. And if you like this story, you'll probably like my other storeys, so plz check them out on my profile. Enjoy!**

(Chap 3: The Maze) (Stephanie's POV)

"I can't believe this." I sighed as I wandered through the mass maze of corridors. My old high school was miles smaller than this. Luckily for me the school was run like an English school, with years 7-11, not freshman, junior, senior, which I didn't really understand. The one down-side was that the girls, and girls only, had to wear uniforms.

"What?" Alvin asked. He was standing on her shoulder.

"My first day at a new school and I end up lost in this maze with you." I frowned. My highlighted hair was let down and the uniform was similar to the ones that the day class students ware in the anime Vampire Knight (plz google it if you don't know what I mean).

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Alvin was in his trademark jumper. "You look nice in that uniform by the way."

"When we get home, I'm gonna kill you." I sighed again. I was never confident in my body, I always seemed to look fat, ever since I ware a skirt to my primary school Christmas Disco, everyone kept calling me fat and ugly, so I guess you could say I hide in my clothes to avoid humiliation, and Alvin wasn't helping.

"What? I didn't do anything." I sighed again in exasperation.

"Never mind. Let's find the class before-"

"RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!"

I ran through the corridors, desperate to find the class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
